1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to error-correcting codes and more particularly relates to error-correcting codes and data storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state storage devices use solid-state media that inherently fails to store and retain data for a sufficient period of time without introducing bit errors. As the bit density of the solid-state memory media increases, the number of bit errors per amount of data stored and read can increase. The bit density for other types of data storage media, such as magnetic and optical storage media, is also increasing.
Due to increasing bit densities, changes in manufacturing and fabrication techniques, and other technical advances, the volume and type of data errors can change between data storage device product cycles. These changes can make otherwise compatible data storage devices incompatible with existing drivers or other software. Similarly, over the lifetime of a single data storage device, the volume and type of data errors can also change with age or with use conditions.